Kuroi Ookami
by Behind Reality
Summary: Itoh 'fertilizer for brains' Ryou has problems of his own as a Ninja of Konoha village, but when the Kuroi Ookami returns to haunt him, he and all his friends are in for a whirlwind of laughs, tears, and rude comments to his grass-green hair. OC-DLV
1. A story too far

It was a beast far stronger than any other. It's roar would make mountains faint, tree's bow backwards, lakes move, and town's collapse. It's claws would stop the sharpest of blades, it's eyes would stop a speeding train if it wanted, even his foaming mouth struck terror into the bravest ninja. It was not Kyuubi—Kyuubi has long ago been taken care of. Nobody knew what it was; nobody could find it, nobody had see it, and if they did, it never mattered. They weren't going to be going home to tell about it.

It destroyed my life, either way. I could proudly and shamefully claim that I have seen it, at a very young age, and to add to my luck or misfortune, have seen twice and live to tell the tale. It was black as night in the brightest of daylight, and was white as a ghost come nightfall. Its eye were blood red when it was happy, and soft blue when it was going to kill. It it looks like a dog and purrs like a cat, and bat like wings sprouted from its back when you tried to attack it from the air. Its long fox like ears picked up all sounds down to the meaningless heartbeat of a dying old man. His mouth would drip black tar. When you first see it, there is only one tail on its opposing end, but after a long battle they would grow and multiply like the heads' of Hydra. I live to this day to say that I have seen his blue eyes, to see his ear twitched with a heat beat, and to see these thousands of tails appear and grow.

It started when I was young. I was born carelessly in the wood, my father rushing my mother along to a nurse for help. They weren't fast enough, or rather the wood's bumps and curves made things difficult. Out came a screaming and crying child. My parents tried to hush me, but I wouldn't. My cries woke the beast, and from a long ways my parents could see the white beast approaching slowly. My father tried to get he horses to go, but suddenly the while beast jumped and pounced on them. So long to my father's best horses. It didn't matter, though, for my father and mother would be dead very soon, my mother instantly form child birth, and my father long enough only to take me form my mother and run from the white beast. It followed us, nearly killed my father, but after it taking his right arm, he took it's vision. It ran away screaming, and my father only just barely made it to our village when he collapsed. A passerby knelt over and listened to his brief story of what had happened.

"The beast... still lives," where his last words before he died. I was passed to the villager and he became 'father' until 'd turned seven and i was told the truth about my father. I thought it was odd my hair was green while my mother's and fathers, and even grandmother and grandfather all had dark-brown or black hair. They brought me back home that day to my real family—or what was left, who was my Oooba and her grandson, Kenta, a bed ridden boy who I never really got to know. My non-related family left me there with a sad smile. I wanted to cry, but I didn't understand it was goodbye forever. On their way back to the village the family was devoured by the beast. I asked my Oooba what it was called. She said around those parts it was the Shiroi Yoru no Kuroi Ookami, or more simply the Kuroi Ookami

When I had finally turned a proud eight years old, my cousin died of what ever it was he has, my Oooba never told me. During the funeral i stood by her and looked down at the coffin and wondered how he was supposed to breath. When i asked my Oooba, she sent me away to play with the other kids. I wandered off and into the forest. It didn't take long for the Kuroi Ookami to find me like he always did, and when I can face to face with its red eyes, I got very scared an began to run back into the village. When I looked back, his eyes had turned red, leaped over me, and darted into the village. In a matter of hours it had killed half the village. I ran home, grabbed the necklace my father had worn the night he died. Oooba wouldn't let me wear it to the funeral.

On my way out I came face to face with the Kuroi Ookami. It eyes turned read again and walked up to me. Thought it was black now, i could see the blood on it dripping down its oily fur. I screamed it terror, tried to run, but fell instead. It rolled me over and stood over it. It was massive, and it looked me in the eye. I passed out, thinking I was surely dead. When I woke, I was alive, but all around me there was blood. Like the child was, I ran from there scared out of my wits. I ran down the only pathway too our village and kept running until nightfall, where I collapsed hopelessly in the middle of the road. I was woke by a voice.

"Kid?" the voice half sung. "Are you awake? Ki-id!"

Half awake, he rolled me over and sat me up. I mumbled and rumbled about what had just happened. He seemed concerned, but didn't' pay much attention to my grumbling.

"Saiiiii!" he called. A few moments later I was vaguely introduced to a knew voice.

"Is something—what is that?"

"He was collapsed on the ground."

A pasty white boy knelt down in front of me and smiled. I didn't like his smile, I wanted to get away from him, and tried to wiggle off. Two more people came when the original voice called "Kakashi, Sakura!" They decided to take me to their village, and when they decided the pasty one would take me, I became tired and resumed my half unconscious sleep.

When we got there, I told him everything. The message was passed to the Hokage, and they sent a squad to check things out. My clan had been eradicated except for myself. I didn't know how to take the news, so I thanked them. I was put into the house of the last living member of the Watanabe clan. He was an old man, and I distasted him for the for year of my living with him, but when he began telling me stories of when he was a young and much more powerful ninja, I was fascinated with him. When i told him who my mother and father were, he smiled. He's known them a long time ago.

"You're definitely part of a very proud clan, than." he told me. I asked why, and in answer, he gave me a scroll. He told me it was a present from my father, and that it held special jutsu in it that thought he couldn't learn, said that I should master it before I become a Genin. I asked what he meant, but he answered just to pat me on the head.

It took me probably five—one year longer than the average student—to master the scroll and finally passed. The year before I had purposely failed the exam. In those fife years though, i made friends with a total of one person: Hyuuga Katsuo. I just call him Kat for short, since I was deemed the laziest student to pass in some number of years. Tomorrow, I am an officially a Genin of Konoha village. I wont lie, I'm sad that my caretaker (I still don't know his name) died before he could see me pass, but that's okay. I know he's smiling wherever he's at. Kat'll be here tomorrow to wake me up. He'll probably be flirting with my adoptive sister, Nat, while he's waiting but I don't mind. She likes him a lot, too, it makes me happy to see her happy. I myself am still trying to get over the fact that I really don't have kooties. Besides, the only girl out there for me says I got plant food in my head. She's just being cute, I bet.

This is my last day as a student for the Konoha ninja academy, and the first entry in this journal all together. Tomorrow starts my journey as a ninja. I'm pretty damn excited, but to be honest, I'm nervous, too. If i get Uzumaki Naruto as my sensei, I might kill myself. He's the meanest ever. Worse than... Shikamaru-sensei. Best of luck!


	2. Team 9

So where do we start?

No where.

Because that makes a lot of sense.

To find nobody, you must start no where, with nothing, and no one.

We can do it, just me and I. We'll find myself soon enough.

"Itoh!!_! You're late._"

Violently shaken, Itoh woke from an action pack dream of his days as a ninja, but not fully. He rose from his rest bed and stiffly made his way to his closet. Kat, standing at the entrance, watched his friend and waited for him to get dressed into his green shirt, black sweatpants, a gray colored vest, then finally his red headband.

Nat was sitting on his bed, sighed, and picked something up. "I think you meant to put this on," she said. Itoh turned around and saw a different red headband. IT was maroon for some reason. Then it dawned on him.

"_We're late_!" He exclaimed, snatched his forehead protector, grabbed his friend Kat and ran faster than lightning.

"GOO BYE NAT!" Kat called just before they left the door. The whole run Itoh chanted the same words over and over again, leading his dear friend along. Kat tore from his gasp and challenged him to a race. They had to hurry, just three minutes and they would be late.

"Left!" Kat said when his friend turned right. Itoh swore and turned around and followed. He was loosing. "There's the academy! Go faster, Itoh!"

"Trying, trying!" Itoh replied. Practically smashing the door down as they entered, then nosily flew down the halls. Students gasped in their way, stumbled, or where flat out run over. Itoh was just and inch behind his friend when he saw the door.

Uzumaki Naruto happened to be walking down the halls then and heard the ruckus. He was a shinobi of high ranking. He liked to wander the academy for reasons nobody quiet understood, and he enjoyed spending time with the kunoichi Sakura Haruno, but not know among the younger students it was because they were once team mates. More students said aloud that Naruto had the hots for Sakura, but inwardly and to the boys regrettably they all knew it was the other way around. Naruto floated however.

Like I mentioned, Uzumaki Naruto happened to be walking down the halls when he hears the ruckus and quickened his pace. Down the halls approaching like a speeding train, was his least favorite student and his side kick. I think you know who was his least favorite. Naruto could pick him out of a million children by his light green hair.

So, like there was a million children around him, Naruto grabbed Itoh by the hair and stopped him dead in his tracks. "_Ye-owch_!" Itoh screamed. Kat kept running and dove into the room they were assigning teams in just as it shut. Partially crying because he nearly had his hair ripped out, and the other part crying because he missed team assignments, Itoh burst into a fit at Naruto.

"Relax," Naruto sighed. "As a figure of athority, I only exercised my rights to abuse a stupid-ass child."

"Me a stupid-ass! Look at you, Mr. Sexy-no-jutsu!"

Naruto got very angry and red. "Who told you about that?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask Konohamaru."

Naruto resisted slamming the punk in the face, he turned him violently aroudn and pushed him. "Walk, I'm your pass to team assignments."

In there, as Naruto talked to Iruka-sensei, Itoh tip-toed away to sit beside Kat. "What'd I miss?"

"Everything, but you and I are on the same team!"

"Yes!!"

"Oh, don't celebrate just yet. We got Haruno Sakura for our sensei."

Completely overjoyed, he jumped form his seat and hooted. The whole class stopped and burst into laughter.

"Gosh, grassy, why don't you settle down?"

"I think he ate too much plant food."

"What a freak."

"Coudl everybody please settle down," Iruka said blandly. Years of trying to get the hooligans trained has given him a number of gray hairs. He tried again and finally got the class to settle. "Itoh, please don't be a disturbance in the class room. I know it's your last day, and I know you've worked your butt off to actually be sitting there, but i can kick out out of the room and take that headband of yours back."

Completely flushed, Itoh apologized and sat. A small whisper slipped across the students as Iruka continued to talk with Naruto. On the other end of the room a blonde girl leaned over to one of her friends and whispered "He looks a lot like a cherry when he blushes, doesn't he, Suzu?" she laughed spitefully. The brown haired laugh laughed quietly with her.

"He's probably excited to be on the same team as his friend, Naoki."

"I suppose. That's okay, because you and I got Naruto-sensei." They butted fists and smiled.

"I suppose I can do that," Iruka muttered. "Its not like I had anything in mind when I assigned the groups. Sakura will be okay with it, right?"

"Probably. She would have much fun with an all guy team knowing her."

"Why'd Iruka-sensei and Naruto-sensei just look at us?" asked Naoki indifferently. Suzu raised her head from a paper and shrugged. Naruto bid Iruka farewell and left.

"Excuse me, class, I had a minor switch up due to a team design difficulty. If the following teams could stay, that would be great: Teams 2, 7, and 9. The rest of you are free to go."

"That's us," Kat said. Itoh tipped his head stupidly. They joined the gathering at the front of the class room.

"It can't be good, whatever it is," Suzu said in reply to Naoki when they got up there.

"Unfortunately, Team seven's leader hasn't returned from his mission to investigate a far off village. Though the both of his team mates are safe here, there's no word on his whereabouts. I would like to ask that you three still preform missions, but keep them in the lowest rank until further notice. As for teams two, Haruto Sakura, and nine,Uzumaki Naruto, there was a mistake when building your teams. The new teams are as follows: On team two the members are Hirate Naoki, Hyuuga Katsui, and Tatakai Issou. The remaining three are team nine."

"There must be a mistake!" Itou jumped in.

"The teams before were perfect!" Naoki blurted.

The two were in union, and loud.

"What's done is done. Good luck as a ninja!" Iruka smiled at them all and left.

"I want Naruto-sensei back," Naoki sobbed.

"I don't," Itoh blubbered. Nothing could be done, though, they were stuck.


End file.
